Revelations kept Secret
by Random Ninja Wizard Girl
Summary: Vision? Check. New enemy lurking in the shadows? Check. New Ninja? Check! Very confused heroes? Check. Secrets being kept? Indeed. Romance added just for the heck of it? Brick yeah! Full of suspense, seasoned with magic (you'll see what I mean!), sprinkled with romance, and secrets at its very core, this story will (hopefully) keep you reading and at the edge of your seat! Book 1.
1. Chapter 1

Sensei Wu sat cross-legged in his room, deep in meditation. Just as he was about to finish up, a vision began.

_Sensei found himself in a cave. Smoke drifted from somewhere far away. Two ninja, obviously female, one cyan, one purple, stood at the ready, battle stances perfected. They stared defiantly at some unknown enemy ahead. Almost out of sight, a child cowered behind them. She wore over-sized robes that trailed behind her. Sadly, her features were blurred due to the smoke. "Close. Close. Closer than you think…" a voice whispered. There was a flash of orange in the background, and something jumped out of the shadows. "Close. Close. Closer than you think…" the voice chanted. A humanoid figure made a grab for the ninja, the little girl let out a blood-curling scream and…_

"Hey, no fair! You're cheating!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

The vision dissipated. Sensei's clear blue eyes snapped open. He sighed. When he had chosen the four ninja, he had never expected them to be so childish. Grumbling, Sensei got up and walked to the game room. There, he found Kai and Jay arguing.

"I did not cheat!" Kai exclaimed.

"Did to!" Jay countered.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did-"

"Enough!" Sensei yelled at his students. Jay and Kai froze and looked at their Sensei. They bowed their heads.

"Sorry, Sensei," they mumbled in unison.

Sensei glared at them for a minute, and then beckoned for them to follow. They made their way through the reconstructed _Bounty _and went inside to the kitchen.

"Kai, go get Zane, Cole, and Nya. We need to talk," Sensei said as he served himself some tea. Kai nodded and left the room.

"So…" Jay began nervously, obviously trying to break the tension. "What did you wanna talk to us about? If it was about that broken window, it had nothing to do with me!" Jay's voice squeaked at the end, just like it usually did when he panicked.

"What broken window?" Sensei asked.

"Nothing! Just forget about that…" Jay's voice trailed off into awkward silence. Minutes later, Kai entered the room with the remaining occupants of the _Bounty_, since the Garmadons were on some sort of 'let's spend some time together, since we haven't been all together in years' vacation, and Dr. Julien had gone to an inventor's convention out of town.

"You called, Sensei Wu?" Nya asked.

Sensei Wu nodded. "I had a vision," he began, and proceeded to explain it. Once finished his students exchanged glances and looked expectantly at their Sensei.

"And what happened next?" Jay asked.

"That's it. I am afraid I was interrupted by _someone's _childish arguments." Sensei glared accusingly at Jay and Kai. Cole slapped them both in the back of the head.

Zane cleared his throat. "What do you think it means, Sensei?"

"I am not sure. Visions have a lot of symbolic meaning in them, but I am certain that this means we will have new ninja on our hands," Sensei explained. It took only a few minutes before the outburst began.

"What?! New ninja?!" Kai exclaimed.

"First the Green Ninja and now _this_?! Sensei! Couldn't you have at least told us something! And more enemies?! What's _that _about?!" Cole complained.

"Yeah, Sensei. And not only that, but you said they were _girl _ninja! That's not possible! Girls can't be ninja! No offense, Nya," Jay added hastily.

"None taken," Nya said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Then she brightened up. "I for one would like to meet them. It'd be nice to have other girls to talk to."

"And where can we find these new ninja, Sensei? Will we set off on a long quest to find them?" Zane asked curiously. He rather seemed glad about the news as well.

"I do not know their location, Zane. But I trust _you _do, or rather will," Sensei responded to the Ice ninja's question.

Zane's ice blue eyes widened. "M-Me? How come?"

"You are a Seer, gifted with sixth sense, are you not? With a few hours of meditation, I am sure the answer will come to you. I would do it myself, but I am afraid that with my old age I do not get as many visions as in my youth. Now," Sensei looked at each of his student's disbelieving faces, "all of you must rest. It is getting late, and you need your rest."

"But Sensei-" Cole began and was interrupted by Sensei.

"No more questions. We will speak tomorrow. Good night, my students. Sleep well." And with that said, Sensei retreated back to his room.

The ninja and Samurai looked at each other, many unspoken questions reflected in their eyes. They shrugged and walked silently back to their rooms, all pondering their questions. Zane, however, was even more nervous than the others. As he climbed into his bed, he couldn't help but wonder: Who were those ninja? Where were they? How would he be able to find them?

He lay awake for hours, until his many questions and exhaustion made him doze off into a dreamless slumber.

zzzzZZZZzzz

Unknown to the ninja, miles and miles away, a girl named May was getting ready for a new life.

_Mom and Dad,_

_I have had it with you trying to take over my life. You tell me what to wear, what to eat, what not to eat, how to set the table, and even how to make polite conversations. I feel as if there were rules for everything! It was bad enough with the stupid violin lessons and the Little Miss Perfect Summer Camp, but I draw the line when it comes to my love life! I could put up with the chores and the fancy dresses and all your silly little dinner parties, but it's not fair that you are choosing a husband for me. I'm only 18! I'm not ready for that! Especially when you're making me marry some rich dude I've never even met. When I get married, I want it to be because I love someone, and that someone loves me back. Not because he's rich! And thus, I'm going away so I can make my own decisions. Hasta la vista, suckers!_

_May_

May carefully laid the note on her bed and shouldered her backpack. She looked around to see if she had forgotten to pack anything she needed. Contemplating herself in the mirror, she thought of how different she looked. A few hours ago she wouldn't have recognized herself. The midnight black of her hair had been replaced by a stellar blue color which contrasted dramatically with her coppery skin, and her hastily tied pony tail was nothing like her usual luxurious style. Gone was the (in May's opinion) hideous yellow dress her parents had forced her to wear. In its place was a black hoodie, and ripped blue jeans. Oh, and how her parents would die if they saw the green skater shoes she wore!

And with that happy thought, May walked confidently to her window and threw it open. The cold night air blasted her face, reminding her of the consequences of running away. True, she had thought about it before, but now that she was about to actually do it, she wasn't sure if she could handle it. The reality of nights alone in the streets, almost starving… She glanced back at her room, thinking that perhaps it wasn't worth it… She could just go to bed and pretend nothing had happened… But then she remembered her parents' hushed conversation about the suitors.

That did it. Without giving herself time to think again, May jumped outside and landed on one of the many tall palm trees in her mother's garden. She climbed down as fast she could and ran as stealthily as possible to the great fence that surrounded her family's mansion. She bent down and began to dig through the thick shrubbery until she found a hole barely large enough for her to slip through. Squeezing through, she hoped that no guards were there to see her.

Once out, she looked around to make sure no one was watching, and ran off into the woods, without even sparing a glance to the Montrose family mansion, and the glamorous life, she was leaving behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, you caught me I do not own Ninjago. But hey, I can dream right? **

* * *

May ran like there was no tomorrow, and it was not until sunrise that she stopped to catch her breath. Panting, she took off her backpack and searched for the map she had brought. She was originally thinking of bringing a GPS or her phone, but decided against it, since it could have been bugged.

May studied the map. Right now, she was probably somewhere in the middle of Greenleaf Woods, so the two closest settlements were Ignacia village, and Ninjago City. Ignacia was small and remote, so chances were her parents would not search there, but on the other hand, everyone there knew each other well and would probably recognize her instantly. Ninjago City, however, was _the _largest city in all of Ninjago, and in large cities, it was likely that people would not to pay attention to her. Not to mention, she was more likely to find a job there. Weighting her options, May finally settled on Ninjago City, drank some water, and began the long walk to her destination.

zzzzZZZZZzzzz

The ninja and Nya waited for their Sensei, who was still asleep. All of them had questions, and they wanted answers. Now. They had woken up at dawn, eaten a light breakfast, and waited. And waited. And waited. Cole started humming a song and tapping his foot to the beat. Jay was trying to come up with something that rhymed with orange. He was writing a poem for Nya, and had decided to think about that to keep his mind away from the questions gnawing away at his mind. Zane's face remained unexpressive, the perfect example for patience. The only thing giving his worry away was the way his fingers tapped restlessly against the table, and the ever so difficult to notice slight tic of his right eye. Nya kept herself occupied by mentally examining the blueprints for her Samurai suit and thinking of ways on how she could improve it. You see, a little known fact about Nya is that she had an _amazing _photographic memory, and could memorize anything without even breaking a sweat. Kai was muttering to himself about how much old people slept, and how they just _loved _to keep those who were young in the dark.

"Ugh. What's taking him so long?!" Kai complained, "He's always telling us to 'rise and shine' but what does _he _do? He sleeps in! I'm going to go wake him up."

"Kai, perhaps it is not a good idea to bother him. Last time he was disturbed, you interrupted this vision," Zane reasoned.

"Then what do _you _suggest we do, Frosty? We just wait for him quietly and patiently, with our hands folded behind our backs, when the fate of Ninjago rests on us finding those ninja? We're not in kinder-garden anymore! And I'm going, like it or not!" Kai huffed.

"For once, I actually agree with my idiot brother," Nya said, nodding her head.

"Yeah! I- Hey!"

"I'm going too," Jay agreed.

"Ditto," Cole nodded.

Kai smirked triumphantly at Zane. "Let's go then!"

The others followed Kai out of the kitchen. Zane sighed and walked after his determined brothers and sister.

zzzzzZZZZZzzzzz

Sensei's room looked exactly as it always did. Sunlight filtered through the windows, a small fung shui fountain gurgled on top of a desk, the armoire that used to contain the green ninja's suit seemed to stand with an air of importance, and the book shelves full of ancient stories and legends seemed to beckon to them. Only one thing seemed to be missing: Sensei Wu himself. The ninja basically tore the room apart looking for him.

"He's gone," Nya was the first to voice everyone's worst fear.

Jay chuckled nervously."I bet he just went grocery shopping or something. You know how much he loves tea. You can never get between Sensei and his tea, right?"

The others let out a small laugh. They decided to accept that as their theory, even though they all knew Sensei wouldn't just leave them without warning. Especially during a time like this.

zzzzZZZZZZzzzzz

Sensei came to in a cave. His hands had been chained to a wall, and his mouth had been stuffed with a rag, which also covered his nose.

"Well, well. Look who's finally awake," a gruff voice mocked.

Two figures appeared as if out of the shadows. The figures shimmered, their bodies mirroring the landscape, making them nearly invisible. Sensei could only see their eyes, glowing a sickly shade of green. Slowly, their bodies stopped shimmering, until they became a metallic purple.

"Tell us about the vision, old man," another voice, this one nasally and thin, spoke.

Gruff-Voice slapped his comrade in the back of the head. "You idiot! You have to remove the rag first!"

"Oh right, right. Sorry, boss!" Nasal-Voice said as he reached out a gloved hand and removed the rag from Sensei's mouth. Sensei took in a deep breath, and instantly regretted it, for the strong scent of smoke filled his nostrils.

"Now tell us about the vision you had," Gruff-Voice commanded.

Sensei tried to hide his surprise. How did they know about the vision? "Vision? What vision? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with us, you old coot. We know all about it," Nasal-Voice said.

Sensei could tell he wasn't bluffing, and couldn't hide his shock any longer. "But how?"

Gruff-Voice and Nasal-Voice both laughed a thunderous evil laugh that made the cave rumble.

"Oh, a little birdie told us," Nasal-Voice said. He put his fingers to his mouth and whistled, as he extended his other arm. A fluttering of wings was heard, and a bird landed on his outstretched arm. Sensei Wu could not believe what he saw. The bird was none other than the Falcon.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Bet you didn't see ****_that _****coming. Now, don't go ahead and flame just 'cause I made him evil. Everything happens for a reason...**


	3. Chapter 3

Sensei stared disbelievingly at the Falcon. He would have double taken if he could. The Falcon squawked in its usual way. Sensei used to find the sound amusing, but now it sounded mocking.

Nasal-Voice laughed at his perplexed face. "Oh, ha ha! I bet you're wondering how we did this, right? Well, it was easy, all we did was- OW!"

Gruff-Voice socked his comrade in the shoulder. "Shut up! You don't want to tell him what we're up to, do you? The Master would not be pleased at all. You're already on probation. Do you _really _want to risk being thrown out?"

Nasal-Voice began to nod, but then checked himself and shook his head. "No sir! But still, we haven't had bragging rights since Prisoner 057…"

Gruff-Voice scratched his head, deep in thought. "Prisoner 057? The little witch girl? Oh yeah! I remember her! She put up quite the fight! I wonder if they have her under control now."

"Good question," Nasal-Voice turned towards the Falcon. "Now, why don't you go off and spy on our little ninja friends? Return before sunset and report any suspicious behavior. Go!" He lifted his arm, and the Falcon flew off. Sensei stared after him. Zane had spent countless hours with that bird. Watching him come and go. The youth had often wondered where he went when it was away. Sensei feared he knew the answer.

"I'm going to go talk to the Master. Stay here and guard the prisoner. He's a sneaky one. Don't let him trick you," Gruff-Voice said as his suit began to shimmer and blend in with the cave.

Nasal-Voice saluted just before Gruff-Voice became invisible. Retreating footsteps were heard. Sensei smiled discreetly. Now he had some information that would come in handy. Nasal-Voice was on probation, which clearly meant he was the weak link between the two. The Falcon had flown away down the passage to the right, which meant the exit was that way. And now that Gruff-Voice had left, it would be easy to trick Nasal-Voice and escape. First, however, he would have to gain his trust.

zzzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz

It was midday, and Sensei had not yet returned. There was no doubt about it anymore, Sensei was missing. So, Cole decided to call the Garmadons and tell them what had happened.

"Hello?" Lloyd's voice came from the other end of the line. Music blared in the background.

"Lloyd? This is Cole."

"Hey Cole. What's up?"

"Um, listen. Yesterday Sensei had a vision and-"

"What was it about?"

"I'll tell you later. Thing is, he's gone missing…"

"Missing? Since when?" Lloyd sounded shocked.

"Uh, this morning."

"Have you called the police yet?"

Cole was deeply offended. "What? We're ninja! We don't need the police!"

"Just call the darn police, Cole."

"But-"

"Do. It." Lloyd's voice sounded demonic, and Cole could really picture his eyes with flames in them.

Cole sighed. "Okay, okay. I guess we should call them."

"Good. I'll tell my par-" Something crashed, and glass was shattered. "Holy brick! What is _that_?" Screaming replaced the music. Mom! Dad!"

"Lloyd? What's going on? Lloyd?"

The line went dead.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating in forever! I had a lot of homework (I'm sure it's the definition for evil) and tests and quizzes and stuff. I barely had time to breathe, not to mention type! And to top it all off, I had author's block! Oh, and May wasn't in this chapter because traveling chapters are usually boring. Speaking of May, I was thinking of redoing this story, cause this one idea popped into my head and I can't put it down! May would still be in it, but she would play a different role. Tell me what you peeps think I should do in the reviews!**

**Question (Yes, I'm doing these cheesy questions.): What song do you think best suits each member of the ****_Bounty_****?**


End file.
